From Central High
by bookchick08
Summary: Covering the school year starting with the first student council meeting and ending with the last, this takes many characters from the Fullmetal Alchemist series (following manga/Brotherhood canon) and follows their lives at Central, the city of Amestris's best high school.


**A/N: I plan for this to be a series of AU oneshots revolving around some of the characters in FMA. I can't guarantee regular updates, so just enjoy :)**

**I own zilch.**

* * *

"Alright, guys, settle down," Roy Mustang, president of the senior class, said, leaning back in his chair. "The first meeting of the 2012-2013 Central High School Student Council will now come to order."

No one paid any attention. Riza Hawkeye, senior vice president, leaned over and whispered, "Maybe if you stood behind the podium."

Roy glanced over at the podium, which certainly commanded attention. "I don't know. I don't want to come off as intimidating."

"Well, if you can't get everyone's attention, then you won't come off as anything at all," she muttered.

Roy rolled his eyes and walked over to the podium. "I now call the first meeting of the 2012-2013 Central High School Student Council to order." He rapped his fist on the wooden surface.

The chatter slowly died down. Roy stood up straighter, enjoying the power he had. "Okay, we're going to start off by calling role, which will be done by senior class secretary, Jean Havoc."

Havoc continued to lean back in his seat, chewing on a piece of grass, asleep. Riza bopped him with her clipboard. "Havoc!"

He snapped to attention. "Right! Uh… freshman class president, Alphonse Elric?"

"Here," waved a clean-cut blond boy.

"Freshman VP, May Chang?"

"Here!"

Roy leaned over and whispered in Riza's ear, "He's pretty competent when he's not asleep."

"So he's competent approximately 10% of the time," Riza deadpanned.

Roy shrugged. "Interpret as you will."

"Sophomore class president, Ling Yao?"

"Present!"

"He's a foreign exchange kid and he's been here for a month. I still don't understand how he got elected," muttered Edward Elric, begrudgingly saying "here" when Havoc called his name.

Winry Rockbell, sophomore class secretary, rolled her eyes. "You're just sore you lost."

"Maybe I am," Ed snapped.

Sophomore treasurer, Lan Fan Fu, leaned over and said, "Perhaps it is because Yao-san cares more about the people than you, Edward."

Ed turned to Winry again. "And another thing–how the heck did we get two foreign exchange kids who just so happened to grow up together and both be elected as class officers?"

Winry muttered into his ear, "Personally, I think Lan Fan intimidated people into voting for her. She's kinda scary."

Havoc was nearing the end of the roll. "Senior class president, Roy Mustang?"

Roy waved. "Here."

"Senior VP, Riza Hawkeye?"

"Here."

"Senior treasurer, Kain Fuery?"

"Here!"

"Senior secretary, Jean Hav–oh, heh, that's me." He checked off all the names, and handed the clipboard to Roy.

"Thank you, Havoc." Roy glanced at the itinerary he–okay, Riza–had written up. "First thing: what's going to be our first fundraiser this year?"

Voices broke out. "What about a car wash?"

"In October?"

"Maybe a pancake breakfast for the teachers?"

"What about selling cherry blossom potpourri?"

"LING, THIS ISN'T FREAKING JAPAN."

"Do not speak to Yao-san in that manner!"

Roy looked at Riza pleadingly. She sighed and stood up. "ALRIGHT EVERYONE, LISTEN UP."

Complete silence. She cleared her throat. "Thank you. Now, we're going to conduct this in a civilized fashion. Havoc, will you keep note of all suggestions?"

"Yes, ma'am."

"Good. Now, run all those by me again?"

By the end of the first meeting, they had narrowed it down to two possible fundraiser suggestions. As everyone packed up to leave, Roy wearily looked at Riza and said, "You're amazing."

"I know."

"I love you."

"I know."

Maes Hughes, one of their best friends, walked in and threw his arms around them. "Hey, you two. How was the first student council meeting of the year?"

"Amazingly smooth, thanks to the brilliant Riza Hawkeye," Roy said. It was difficult to tell, but Riza's cheeks flushed slightly pink.

Maes rolled his eyes. "Man, when are you two ever going to go on a proper date?"

"Probably never, if you keep asking," Riza fired back, slipping out from under his arm to grab her things.

As she gathered her things, Maes whispered to Roy, "I'm not kidding, man. You need to ask her out. You two have known each other basically your entire lives."

First bell rang. Roy heaved his backpack onto his shoulders. "Fine. Before the school year ends, I'll ask out Riza Hawkeye."

Maes grinned. "Deal."

* * *

**I really hope the characters don't seem OOC. Reviews are appreciated, as always :)**


End file.
